


The Sleuth Sisters

by solitary_dreamer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitary_dreamer/pseuds/solitary_dreamer
Summary: The development of the Rosa x Amy brotp"Today" is set during S5E21 "White Whale"





	1. A year and a half ago

    The squad was at Shaw's bar, celebrating Captain Holt's and Jake's return from Florida. As usual, everyone was having fun, Terry was dancing after one too many drinks and Charles was talking enthusiastically to Jake about a new restaurant around the corner that was now the "best restaurant in Brooklyn". Amy was the only one unlike herself, sitting in the corner with an empty shot glass, sobbing into her hands. 

  Rosa, who was on her way to get a glass of whiskey, spotted the crying detective. She hated being around emotional people, but she'd always had a soft spot for Amy. With a sigh, she walked over to her, asking, "Dude, what's wrong?" 

"I'm so loooonely, Rosa. And it just hit me now how depressing my life is."

Rosa, intelligent as ever, knew what was going on. "This is six-drink Amy isn’t it."

"Yessss. Hitchcock challenged me and said I couldn't handle another drink, and you know five-drink Amy. I got overconfident and took the shot."

"Yikes."

"Now I'm just sad because I feel so alone. What's worse is Jake just got back and he's talking to Charles and not me. What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Woah, Ames. First of all, Jake FUCKING loves you. I saw a photo of you on his wall in Florida; it's obvious he missed you a lot. Just because he's talking to Charles now doesn't mean he doesn't want you. Second, you're not alone and you need to know that. The Nine-nine is your family and we have your back whenever you need it. I told you I had your back years ago and I still do. We're here for you and we’re not going anywhere."

Amy giggled and said, "Rosa, are you being nice to me?"

Rosa rolled her eyes, replying, "Alright, I'm done with this sentimental crap. Time to get you home."

  The two bid their goodbyes to the squad and Rosa supported Amy's weight as they shuffled towards Rosa's car (Yes, to Amy's complete and utter surprise Rosa does own a car, but she very much prefers her motorcycle). Amy fell asleep the second she got into the passenger seat, while Rosa drove carefully towards Amy's apartment.  

  After struggling to fish Amy's apartment keys out of her pocket and dragging her to the door, Rosa plopped the groggy girl into bed and was about to leave when she heard a voice calling for her. 

"Rosa?"

"Yeah?" she replied. 

"Thanks for being nice tonight. And for having my back."

Rosa smiled to herself, knowing that the other girl's eyes were closed, and answered, "No problem, Ames."

She closed the door behind her to the sound of soft, even breathing. 


	2. A year and 5 months ago

It was the fourth Halloween heist at the Nine-nine, and the Amy-Rosa team was determined to win. As Amy was briefing her teammate on her plan to win the heist, she mentioned a cool handshake they could use throughout the day, and hopefully when they eventually succeeded in stealing the plaque.

  
"A secret handshake, Santiago? Seriously? I know I agreed to do anything and everything you ask me to today, but this is so lame."

  
"Come on, Rosa. I spent a lot of time on this, please just learn our secret handshake"

  
"Ugh, fine. How does it go."

  
Amy smiled in success as she taught Rosa the admittedly dorky handshake.


	3. A year ago

Rosa and Jake were recently framed for a bank robbery they didn't do. And she didn't like to admit it, but Rosa was freaking out. She was a badass, but even she was scared by the idea of having to go to prison.

  
Amy was most probably the only person who understood her and who she could call a best friend. Over the past 6 months or so they had become close, truly having each other's backs. Rosa would listen to Amy rant about things (she'd lost count of how many binder-related rants she'd listened to) and as annoyingly much as Amy liked to talk, she'd shut up and sit in silence with Rosa, each with beers in their hands.

  
This was one of those times when they were both at Rosa's apartment, several empty bottles already on the kitchen counter, sitting side by side in silence. However this time, Amy's eyes constantly flitted nervously at Rosa because this wasn't just a bad day at work that could be solved by a drink or two. This was a big deal, a possible prison sentence. And Rosa's perfectly manicured nails were subconsciously digging into her own palm so hard, Amy felt pain shoot through her hand just by looking at it.

  
Amy decided to break the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
Rosa snapped, "When do I ever want to talk about it? No."

  
Amy was about to let it go, but she saw something she'd never seen before - a teardrop falling silently down Rosa's cheek. She was absolutely shocked.

  
The usually stoic detective looked at Amy and sighed in defeat. "I'm scared, okay? I don't want to go to prison, especially since I didn't even do it, and I'm scared because I'll have no one there."

  
As she said this, she started crying and let Amy wrap her arms around her, for once not minding the prolonged physical contact. Amy felt tears threatening to fall because she too, was scared for two of the most important people in her life, but she held them back so that she could sound reassuring and comforting when she said, "I know. But I have your back. We'll always have your back. And we'll fight for you for as long as we need to."


	4. 7 months ago

“Guys, where’s Rosa?” Amy hadn’t seen her in a while and was quite worried. Rosa had just returned from prison, and she hasn’t been acting the same ever since.

No one knew the answer, and Amy had already spent 45 minutes looking for her around the precinct. Her motorcycle was still here, which meant she had to be nearby. Amy started to worry and her hands drifted subconsciously to start braiding her hair.

Gina suddenly appeared by her side, saying, “Hey girl, calm down. I think I might know where she is, follow me.”

Gina guided her down a weirdly quiet corridor and stopped at a wall of file boxes. After glancing at Amy and noticing her confused look, in true Gina fashion she explained, “Welcome to Babylon. Rosa found it and introduced me to it; it’s her secret little hiding place. Just move away the stack of boxes and you can go in, she should be in there. Now as much as I’d like to stay, I gotta go practice my dance moves so byeeeeeee.” Just like that, Gina glided away as Amy hesitantly pushed the boxes away from the entrance.

  Amy walked into a lavender-scented bathroom, and was greeted by the shocking image of Rosa sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees on the floor, hyperventilating and trembling. Crap, this was bad. Rosa was having a panic attack.

  Amy tried to remember what to do when someone is in a panic attack (she took a seminar several years ago). She knelt in front of her, firmly but gently saying, “Rosa, can you look at me?” After waiting, Amy repeated,” Rosa, please look at me. We’re going to take some deep breaths together, okay?” Rosa looked up at Amy with wide eyes. She heard Amy say,” Alright Rosa, I’m here with you. Now breathe with me.” Though uncontrollably hyperventilating, Rosa tried her best to match her own breathing with Amy’s slow deep breaths, and after what felt like ages, her throat didn’t feel as tight and she could breathe properly again.

  Relieved, Amy asked,” Can I touch you Rosa? I’m going to put my arm around you, is that okay?” She feebly nodded, and Amy slowly put an arm around Rosa. Exhausted from the panic attack, Rosa leant into the embrace and for a while the pair just sat there in silence.

  The silence was broken when Rosa quietly said,” I saw a perp get dragged into the precinct and I started to have flashbacks of my time in prison. I came here because I can sort of get away from all that but then I kept thinking about it and it just got worse.”

“Have you had a panic attack before?”

“Yeah, in prison. At least this time I had you. How’d you even find Babylon?”

“Gina took me here.”

Rosa softly laughed,” Once again, Gina saves the day. But thank you, you helped a lot”

“No problem. I’ve got your back, remember?”


	5. Chapter 5

*6 months ago*

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Rosa? You know you could trust me."

"I just didn't think my sexuality was anyone's business. It's nothing against you, I just didn't think it was that important to let you know. It's also very weird to bring up."

"Well I suppose I understand. I'm totally happy for you though! Just so you know, I completely support you even if your parents might not. We all support you."

"I knew you'd be fine with it. You have a gay boss who you all practically worship. But thanks, dude. Don't tell anyone, but this Nine-nine family game night kinda warms my heart."

Amy gasped mockingly, "YOU HAVE A HEART!'

Rosa smacked her in the arm, angrily whispering, "Shut up!"

Amy laughed, saying, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now you really need to get more wine glasses, I think we'll be coming over quite often. You'll need one for each squad member, then three or four more just in case Hitchcock or Scully breaks them, and they each cost about....... "

Rosa laughed as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the living room as she listened to Amy ramble on about how much money she would need for wine glasses. She loved her weird little family. 


	6. A month ago

"I love you dude, but you haven't had the craziest life."

  
The two shared a subtle smile. It was the first time Rosa had ever said "I love you" to Amy, and Amy squealed internally. Amy knew she loved her; Rosa expressed it using her actions, but still Amy couldn't help smiling at the sentiment. She knew Rosa didn't want to make a big deal out of it and that's why she didn't say anything about it, and Rosa seemed thankful that she didn't.

"Best bachelorette party ever.” Amy thought to herself.


	7. A week ago

“Diaz, 3118, show me going.”

  
Amy felt her heart sink. She knew this was a part of their job, but she was secretly hoping no one from the Nine-nine was nearby. It was an incredibly dangerous situation, and she didn’t want anyone she knew to get hurt. What if something happened to Rosa and the last thing she said to her was, “Teach that toilet a lesson”? Ugh. Screw her and her desire to be motivational.

  
All day long, Amy dragged Gina along with her, desperately trying to fix the broken toilet because she wanted to do something nice for Rosa. Even after getting sprayed by toilet water multiple times, she would not, could not give up because giving up on toilet maintenance would mean giving up hope that Rosa would come back to the precinct safely. In her frustration, she impulsively broke the toilet, making matters even worse than they were, and on the verge of disappointed tears, Amy stomped out of the door leaving Gina alone in the room full of porcelain fragments.

  
After calming herself down, she tried to find ways to make things a bit better. After all, Rosa would be even more upset to come back to a demolished toilet. Since all she could find online after searching “toilet videos”, “person fixing broken toilet” and “instructional video from a plumber on how to fix an actual toilet” was porn, she headed to the nearby Barnes and Noble to hopefully find a book (in her opinion, the most reliable source of information) on toilet maintenance.

  
At Barnes and Noble, Amy couldn’t find books on toilet fixing (how disappointing). As she walked around dejectedly, she saw a woman walk out the store bathroom. Eureka! She knew what to do. She power-walked into the bathroom (after all, based on Captain Holt’s mentoring, power-walking is a far more efficient and sustainable method of hurrying). She took away the removable parts, which was really just the toilet seat, and ran out the door. Screw efficient and sustainable, she was too excited to power-walk. Multiple people came up to her to stop her, but all she did was hold up her badge, yelling “NYPD OUT OF THE WAY!”

  
She ran into the precinct breathless (in retrospect, she really should’ve power-walked) and into the bathroom clutching the toilet seat in her hands, panting, “Hey Gina! Look what I stole from the Barnes and –“ Before she could finish her sentence, she saw Rosa standing in the middle of the mess and she slammed into her, saying in relief, “Oh my God, Rosa! I’m so happy to see you!”

  
Rosa, having had lightly wrapped her own arms around Amy, asked, “Wait, are you covered in toilet water?”

  
Amy was too glad her best friend was safe, and so she replied, “Yes, big time. But this is happening.”

  
“Ugh, fine”, she heard from above her head

  
Amy had completely forgotten about Gina (whoops) until the human form of the 100 emoji said,” Kinda feel like I’m lurking.”

  
Rosa took one glance at her and said, “Gina, get in here.”

  
Gina happily squealed, jumping in to give them both a hug. Because after today’s events, everyone was just happy they were all together and that everyone was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first ever fic, so I hope you liked it and let me know what you think!


End file.
